


捆风（全）

by bushichihan



Category: 3P - Fandom, BG - Fandom, 双子 - Fandom, 年下 - Fandom, 杀手 - Fandom, 犯罪 - Fandom, 骨科
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 微博@Ralph山人-不养猫不改名
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	捆风（全）

深秋，怕冷的穿起了套头厚毛衣，也有不怕冷的小姑娘穿短裙儿，小伙子敞怀露脚踝。

这会儿天刚蒙蒙亮，天还是暗蓝的，越往天边越泛白，月亮就隐在白茫茫的天际，伴着未升却已喷出淡光的薄阳，旁边挂着几颗将暗未暗的星子。

学生捧着高考必背古诗词的小册子，低头一路背到巷子口。  
天未大亮，因此瞧着书上的小字看起来有点儿吃力。  
学生穿着蓝校服，校服一季两套换着穿，他又爱干净，因此已经洗得有点发白。

巷子口煎饼摊忽地亮起灯来，灯光橘黄，照在学生有点苍白的脸上。他抬起眼来，眼里还透着半大男孩特有的清澈和羞涩。  
煎饼摊老板伸个懒腰，正抬起胳膊挽头发。

老板姓李，模样长得好看，爱化浓妆。妆容一天一个样儿，你永远猜不着她明天化成什么样儿。胸大，爱穿紧身衣裳，现在就穿的紧身毛衣。  
煎饼摊生意很红火，十里八街的男人都爱吃这摊上的煎饼。  
可即便这样，老板在女人中的风评却也不差——上回镇西的王姐让喝多了的自家男人打，那哭嚎叫骂声几里地之外都听得见，没人管。  
就这老板，抄起剁骨刀堵在王姐门口叉腰说：“你打。再动她一下，哪只手打的哪只手离身。”

男人不信邪，真就又举起拳头。  
再后来男人就没了右胳膊，老板在局子里待了两天。

就两天，说是上头有人保。

也有的说，老板跟道儿上的人有联系。为了王姐这一拳头削了男人的胳膊，上头保她，但也有规矩。  
说是“三刀六洞”。

可过了没两天，煎饼摊照开，老板照样儿化浓妆，摊煎饼动作利索，态度一如既往地和气。

“小超，今天这么早啊？”老板咔嚓拧开饼铛开关，金属面逐渐升起温度。  
学生的脸也逐渐升起温度。  
“啊……嗯。”学生将古诗小册子卷起来又展开，两颊染上薄红，一路红到耳根。他想看老板，一抬头却正好看见挺立的胸，于是更加局促不安，再往上又撞见一双笑意盈盈的眼。  
学生彻底害了羞，声音呐呐跟蚊子似的：“……姐姐好。”

老板岁数确实不大，担得起他这声“姐”。  
不过跟不沾亲戚的人，一般都在称呼前加个名字，比如“李姐”“媛媛姐”，单叫一个“姐”就太过亲昵。更别提叫“姐姐”，快成年的男孩——除了天津人——哪有这么叫的？  
小孩才奶声奶气地叫姐姐。  
可老板也十分受用，又问一声：“去上学不吃个煎饼啊？”

有人过来在后头排队了，过了一会儿，学生拎着热气腾腾的煎饼走了。

“今儿早啊小李。”后头排队的是个男人，戴眼镜，是镇里的小学老师。

这会儿太早，除了他跟刚才那学生，再没别人了。

“早起身体好。”老板拿勺掂着面糊问：“您还是不要辣多放葱花是吧？”  
“哎，是。”男人搓搓手，呵了口气：“真冷。”  
“过了秋了。”

过了两分钟，男人终于绕到煎饼摊后头，缩了缩脖子问：“小李，先前问你的那事，你想好没有？一晚五百，省会的可也才值这个价。”  
老板磕开个鸡蛋：“您想多了，我就是一摊煎饼的。”  
“长这么漂亮，摊煎饼多可惜啊。还有这身材……”

说伸手想去摸老板的腰。

可巧不巧，老板反手一拉抽屉抽出个菜刀来，在砧板上咣咣剁葱花：“您刚才说什么？”

“……没事。”

男人拎着煎饼晃晃悠悠过了巷子，拐过个弯儿吐了口唾沫：“操！千人骑的东西，装什么纯……”  
冷不丁看见道边上有学生正捧着书看，于是清清嗓子住了声。

往前走了没两步，后头有个少年的声音说：“叔叔，您手机掉了。”  
男人一摸兜，手机好好地在兜里呢。纳闷回头，那学生正垂手看着他，校服袖子里露出一截刀锋。

老板忙活到快九点就收摊，收摊准备回去睡觉。  
手机上冷不丁响了一声，她从围裙里掏出手机翻盖看。  
智能机这么普及，苹果都出到十几代，用翻盖手机的人可真不多了。

“限今夜取镇长人头，薪酬自定自提。”  
是金主发的。

金主是她成年前的法定监护人。  
要不是当年他把自个儿从孤儿院带出来，自己也绝不会走上这条路。  
她一直管他叫头儿，小时候身边的人这么叫，她也跟着叫，到现在都改不了口。  
仔细想想，这人虽然收养了自己，也确实不像爹不像哥，从小到大把自个儿当成刀磨，磨利了就开始派单，她开始干脏活儿。

“借个火。”没好气儿的一声将她拉回神，是站街的邻居。

是站街的，男的，头发常年漂得跟白化病一样。  
他是真正字面意义的站街，叼根烟往门口电线杆子一靠，那张脸就能吸过不少女人来。  
他卖身，也挑人。

说不清挑人的标准是什么，但活儿好，这一点公认。

老板刚搬到镇上那晚，站街的就敲门，说邻居给个优惠价。

老板本来是拒绝的，刚说了“不”字，站街的把衣裳一脱，白腻的胸背腹肌配着那张泛着欲色的妖精脸。对不起，美色当前。  
自此之后站街的更挑了，几乎不再往外头立，不分白天黑夜地来敲老板门。

老板晚上大多不在家。

——扯偏了，再说眼前的。

老板给他打了个火儿，说今天不行，今天得好好休息，晚上有活儿。  
俩人边说边走，进了老板院子，站街的说你信我，不会累，你不用动。

老板说扯淡呢，又不是睡过一次两次。

站街的深深吸口烟，说那你睡，我在旁边自己撸总行了吧？

“你什么毛病这是，离了我不行？”老板把车锁好，自己推门进了屋。  
站街的紧跟在后头：“真不行。”  
老板掂量了掂量，这人脾气不太好。  
自己倒是打得过，要是欲求不满，这神经病再出去瞎几把杀人，那可真是得不偿失。

这么想着，站街的已经从后面抱住老板，声音也开始发腻：“晚上总是不在，也不知道怎么就那么多该杀的人。”  
说着说着舌头就舔到耳廓处，老板腿一软，挣扎着推开他：“等会儿，还没洗澡，脏……”

“那边做边洗。”

站街的一边吻一边推着老板往浴室走，进去之后咣当一关门也不试水，手摸索着直接拉开淋浴头开关，冷透的水浇在两人身上。  
“妈的，疯子……”老板被凉水激得鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，这人的手却越来越发烫，抬眼望去满脸欲色。  
“嗯……”站街的含糊答应着，一手解开老板的牛仔裤，但是紧身的，难脱。

扯了两回没扯掉，索性从老板袖子里摸出匕首，这疯子把老板裤子割了。  
又废一条。

老板心里暗骂一声，嘴上还没出声，站街的那玩意就已经进来了。

“好舒服……”站街的抱紧她，脸埋在她肩头，声音跟快哭出来似的：“只有在你这里才会舒服……”  
水温渐渐升上来，她身子也跟着升温。

他将她的毛衣甩在一边，唇一路从锁骨吻下去，舔过乳沟，又去吸吮她的乳头。  
很爽。  
真的很爽，俗话说术业有专攻，不愧是专业干这个的。

老板踮着脚尖靠在墙上，视线随着动作上下颠簸，眼里终于蒙上一层水雾。  
浴室里有流水声，肉体与肉体的碰撞声本就淫靡，水声将这些声音放大，狭小的浴室水雾弥漫，水汽中男人漾着一双狐狸似的眼。

站街的侍候过那么多女人，自然十分有技巧。  
她抓着他的头发，他吃痛地抬起头，却突然起了什么恶作剧的心情。

过了最开始那难耐的劲儿，他反倒是不急了。  
他抽出来，尽管还硬着，却有心情去看她将哭未哭的样子：“这不是挺开心吗老板……”  
老板眼角都激红了，她咬他下巴：“别磨叽。”

站街的却一抬手把淋浴头摘下来，老板心里隐约有种不好的预感。这疯子重欲，爱玩，老板先前被他折腾过，警惕地看着他。

“……做什么？”  
站街的手里的淋浴头还在喷水，他额上的碎发不断滴下水来，湛蓝眼球在雾气里竟然柔和得过分。他的唇上也沾了她的口红，唇上陡然多了抹艳色，整个人因此妖艳起来。  
“口红花了。”他拇指抚了抚她的唇，将淋浴头摁在她的乳上。

电流似的快感从乳蔓延到全身，大半个身子都酥了。  
他耐心地吻下去，舌耐心地扫过她的唇瓣，逗她的舌，温柔而强势地一点一点侵占她的内部。淋浴头往下走，冲刷过肚脐，最后停在最隐秘的地方。

“你他妈别——！”老板这下子带了哭腔，太磨人了，这神经病太他妈磨人了。

“很爽的。”站街的捏了捏她肩上的疤，上回接单留下的，这会儿还没好利索。  
她一吃痛，立即转移了注意力，站街的如愿以偿将淋浴头摁在她下体。  
仿佛有巨大的、粗糙的、温热的舌在舔，老板难耐地弓起身子，连呻吟都抑在喉咙里，半张着唇喘息。  
“你看，我说了很爽吧？”站街的闷笑，他舔着她肩上的疤：“不这样长不了记性，是吧老板？”  
说完将淋浴头一扔。

老板缓了口气，咔嚓握住他手腕——听这声儿，八成是骨裂。

“……滚出去。”老板有点烦，她不太想做自己不喜欢的事。  
除了杀人。

站街的盯了她两秒，抬手撩了撩头发：“那行吧。”  
说完转身拎起匕首往外走，老板一看这架势又他妈要坏事，一咬牙悬崖勒马：“算了，回来吧。”

站街的却端起架子来：“别啊老板，咱从不强买强卖。”  
老板气得牙根儿痒痒，这会儿折腾到一半知道不强买强卖了，早先那会儿憋得跟什么似的权当什么都没发生合着。

尊重生命，人人有责。  
这种时候放这人出去，无异于给镇子里投了一颗随时会爆炸的、而且爆起来没完的炸弹。

老板深吸一口气：“是我想买，真的。”

站街的回过身来，匕首叮咣掉在地上，淋浴头在地上仍喷着水，他索性也将老板摁在地上。  
浴室的地上。

脏？  
没关系，他们本来就是脏的。  
从血脉、到灵魂，到他这副受情欲驱使的身子。

他再次吻她的唇，他说：“欢迎光顾啊老板。”  
她肩上的疤再次开裂，很疼，下面却承受着快感的刺激，因此泪眼朦胧，她看不清他流泪的表情。

她常年画着浓妆，此刻素面朝天，两张脸依偎在一起。  
尽管他染了发、纹了眼球、下半张脸几乎整个儿的被重塑。  
可这两张脸意乱情迷时的神态、眼波流转的风情是何其相似。

她锁在抽屉的旧钱包侧夹里，有当年在孤儿院的合影。  
她同双生哥哥的手紧紧牵在一起。  
那两张一模一样的、一模一样的脸啊——

他将头埋在她的肩，替她舔去不断涌出的血。

这么多年，他已经从根上烂透了，可她尽管手上沾着血，却仍像当年一样，心里用尽全力守护着那点可怜的理想。

他的傻妹妹啊。

————————

“几点了？”老板猛然惊醒，今晚有活儿。

站街的迷迷糊糊捞起手机看：“七点。”

老板叹口气，往窗外看，外头已经黑了。

她一件一件穿上备在床头的衣服——以为杀手都穿黑色紧身衣啊？  
扯淡，生怕别人瞧不出来是干脏活的？

老板里头穿了身秋衣秋裤——秋天了，冷。  
外头套个大号卫衣——卫衣自个儿又改得实用了点，能藏点刀枪棍棒什么的。  
再外头一套运动服，鞋是跑步常穿的那双，鞋底带抓钉，跑路时方便。

站街的侧着身撑着头看着她一件件穿好，袖子里绑好匕首，磕了磕鞋尖。

“今晚上是谁？”他突然问。

老板默了默，其实目标不算是机密。  
这又不像小说里神秘兮兮的组织。  
杀人这活儿，跟送外卖是一个道理，有一单接一单，挣一单的钱。  
她算是个体户，给金主组织干外包的。

她主要是怕他兴致一上来抢自己单子。

站街的一眼瞧出她表情，嗤笑一声：“吓得那样儿，我又不跟你抢。”  
老板这才说：“是镇长。”

站街的倒是愣了愣，默了两秒才说：“可是个大活儿。”

“是。”老板从墙上摘下鸭舌帽，突然想起来什么事儿，冷笑一声：“表面上是镇长，背地儿里干的缺德事儿可不少，都能跟日本黑帮扯上关系。”说着更恶心，皱了皱眉头：“不过男的大多一样，今早上还想摸我胸，幸亏人路过一学生给截住了。”

站街的倒是不担心这个：“那学生也算救了镇长一命，感恩。”又说：“不过镇小学那男老师死了。说是让人捅了十七刀，跟之前死的那些男人一个惨样儿。”

“看我干吗？真不是我干的。”老板见他这会儿收了点兽性，嘱咐道：“待会儿出去锁好门，把灯关了，费电。”  
站街的点头应着，目送她出了门。

老板压低帽子走了。  
大约走了十来分钟，站街的也慢悠悠穿好衣服，点开手机，瞧着屏幕上不断移动的小红点。

他穿风衣，风衣内兜里头有麻醉针，短刀，还揣了把TEC-9。  
再一裹围巾，露出含情脉脉一双眼，外人一瞧又是位温柔美男子。

老板从线人那儿接到的消息是，镇长今晚上在镇里那温泉旅馆里会情人。

老板一路摸到旅馆后院。

最近——也不算最近，她搬过来这两年吧，镇子里出的事儿不少，死的全是男人。  
警察调查了这么两年，愣是死活调查不出结果，因此只好加强警戒。

后院里有巡逻的警察——本该是有的。  
老板有点纳闷，这也忒安静了。

尽管园子里搞气氛用的昏黄暖灯还亮着，可旅馆上上下下没一点儿声音，安静得近乎诡异。

老板往前走了两步，终于看清池子里飘着个人。  
前头树下边还躺着一个。

操，真有人来抢单了。

老板滑出匕首警惕着，三百六十行，行行怕同行。  
要真有人抢单，那八成就是冲着她这个人来着，肯定不会善罢甘休——老板这话倒是猜对了，就是没猜到点上。

有脚步声过来了，她蹿到树上头躲着，原来是服务员小姑娘到院子里来透风了。  
老板默默捂住耳朵。

果然，小姑娘拉着嗓子尖叫一声，忙里忙慌跑回去叫人：“死、死人了！快报警——！”

老板琢磨着先撤，刚跳下树就愣了。  
正撞在她怀里的学生也愣了，白着脸叫了一声姐姐。

她瞧了眼学生手里沾血的刀，衣裳也沾满了血，袖子一拧全是血水。

傻子也能看出是怎么回事来，她脱下外套裹他身上：“出去再说。”

她带学生到镇外郊区的房子里。

这是当初金主给她安排的地儿，她不常来，上下两层楼都当成了库房。

她没想到是这小子来跟她抢单。  
往床上一坐，学生有点局促地立在她跟前。

“人是你杀的？”  
“是……”学生快哭了，袖子慌忙往背后藏，眼睛本来就跟小狗似的微微往下耷，一脸人畜无害的样儿，这会儿一红眼圈更跟被欺负了似的。  
老板默了默，叹口气：“谁派你来的？山口组？”  
学生瞪着水汪汪的眼，摇摇头。

老板皱皱眉一拍大腿：“我知道了，是美国佬——小子挺牛逼啊。”  
学生再度摇摇头。

老板纳闷了：“你也是单干的？”  
学生还是摇摇头，脸上绯红一片，嗫嚅地想要说什么。

老板烦了，扯了扯自己领子凉快凉快，问：“弟弟，我也不是不懂行内规矩。这样吧，既然事儿都聊开了，你又是把这块儿地的，干脆出个价吧。姐姐是替人办事儿，不拖沓。顶多在这儿再待俩月，我保准走得干干净净，这辈子都不会在你跟前晃悠，成不成？”

学生猛地抬眼，她颈子上有红痕。  
像吻痕。  
是吻痕。

“姐姐要走？”  
“我发誓，肯定走。”老板寻思和气生财：“你要是着急，一个月也成，不过我得跟上头交代，不然扣我下月提成。”

学生胸膛剧烈起伏，攥着校服袖子的拳头隐隐发抖。

“再说咱们井水不犯河——”

话说到一半，学生凶恶地扑上来。  
真是凶恶，跟狼崽子似的咬破她的唇。

“操！”老板好歹是练过的，自然比野路子能耐。一翻身把学生摁在身下，学生正是半大小子，劲儿足得要命，几次险些把老板掀下来。库房里到处是刀枪棍棒绳叉针，老板腾出手往床头拽了根绳子，熟稔地把学生反剪着手绑了个结实。

学生还在挣扎，她踹了个凳子，将学生往凳子上绑得更结实。

“老实了？”  
老板擦擦嘴上的血，指着他：“小子，今天你最好把实话招了。”

学生脸色激动得涨红，清澈地泪不断涌，身子剧烈地颤：“姐姐，我是为了你，为了你才杀了这么多人——”

咣当一声，外头大门开了。

老板听脚步声就知道是谁，心说完蛋，这疯子怎么找到这儿来的。

还没感慨完，屋门就拉开了，站街的人模狗样地走进来，一张嘴就尽显盲流子本色：“好难受。做爱吗？”

老板差点疯了：“你傻逼吗？这种情况下，做你妈做？”  
站街的看了一眼学生，手慢悠悠地解开扣子。

风衣脱下来，毛衣甩下来，衬衫口子一颗一颗解开，裤链松了，熨得妥帖的西裤委在地上。  
那东西高昂挺立着。

站街的往床上一坐，胳膊撑着身子往后仰，眼从睫毛下看她：“真不做？不做我可去杀人了？”

老板在美色诱惑和道德绑架之下，妥协了。

“我们去二楼……”  
“就在这儿。”

学生那边狂躁地踢着凳子，一声一声姐姐叫着，嗓子都喊哑了。

“烦得慌。”站街的到处翻了翻，翻出卷胶带来：“把嘴粘上吧。”

学生安静了，嘴巴被封上，眼泪流得更凶。

老板到底还有点廉耻心，说你干嘛非得在这儿呢？  
站街的没说话，坐在床边将老板一把摁在怀里，动手扒老板衣服。

他越过老板的肩膀看学生，眼里带了点笑意。

学生瞪着眼，那疯子在做口型。  
他说了什么？

学生不住地抖，那男人吻她的耳朵，他无声地说：  
她  
是  
我  
亲  
妹  
妹  
。

老板想着尽量安抚好站街的这位。

要说为道德献身，也不至于。  
站街的模样好身材棒，除了有点黏人，剩下的怎么想都是自个儿占便宜。

有种说法是，身体是最诚实的反馈。  
如果厌恶一个人，肢体接触也会令人感到厌恶；可如果与一个人的亲密接触都如食甘蜜，这说明什么？

爱么？  
倒不至于。

不如说是吸引。

对，正是吸引，这疯子才会一次又一次地得逞，她才会一次又一次纵着他。

可这种莫名其妙的吸引从何而来……她说不清。  
此刻也容不得她去想，站街的这回不是性瘾犯了，他是使出全身解数在诱惑她。  
诱惑她，控制她，让她主动吻上他的唇，让她自己张开腿，热情地拥着他。

让所有觊觎她的人看看，她到底是为了谁神魂颠倒。

明明是兄长，却心胸狭窄、善妒得要命。

他笑眼弯弯看着学生，那学生很脏。  
所有人都脏，配不上她。  
那他自己呢？

老板喘出了泪，她扼住他的脖子，恶狠狠地催：“快点，这时候还装什么矜持——”

站街的吻她的肩，他说好。

这时候，学生把绳子解开了。  
也许是解开了，也许是拿袖子里的匕首割开了，总之他解开了。

站街的搂紧老板往床里面滚去，学生握紧匕首，他将匕首抵在男人脖子上。

“畜生。”学生平生第一次说了脏话，他看到他们的下体还连在一起。

老板动作顿了顿，她反身拥住学生，她吻上他。

匕首掉在床上，站街的眼神渐渐冷下去，他问：“李星，你在干什么？”  
老板将学生摁在床上，她跟没听见身后人说话似的。  
她伏在他耳边，说：“弟弟，你都知道了是不是？我不杀单子之外的人，也不会白白看着别人死。”  
“你的眼神我知道。”她摸上他的脸，脸上有干涸的血迹。  
“你想做爱。男人想做爱，就会露出这个眼神。”

学生绯红着脸，嗫嚅地叫了声姐姐。

站街的从身后拥住他，他慌乱无比，失措地说：“星星，怎么了，怎么突然不看我？”

“而我也大概知道你是谁了，少东家。”老板将头埋在少年尚显羸弱的肩膀上，她说：“我跟哥哥两个人，不是你的对手。想做就做吧。”

少年眼中的神采一点一点飞灰湮灭，他哭着叫了声姐姐。

匕首仍然扔在床边，没人去管它。

床上纠缠着三道影子，彼此发泄着兽欲——纯粹的兽欲。

他爱她，她爱他，他爱她，他想杀了他，可都顾忌着她而不敢动手。  
因此只能尽情地取悦她。

只希望她能多看自己一眼，泪眼朦胧的。

那晚之后，镇子上三个人销声匿迹，有的说这三个人都是道儿上的，跟先前连环杀人案脱不了干系。  
也有人说，学生根本不是什么孤儿，而是某组织头把交椅的私生子，从没被接回去，却一直当继承人在外头养着。  
还有的说，那站街的是煎饼摊老板的亲哥。  
更有不着调的，说煎饼摊老板能耐，能让两个男人侍候得团团转。

真真假假，谁知道呢？

李星拥紧哥哥，手伸到下面去抚慰他。  
他性瘾又犯，可正在她身上作乱的，是当今的头儿。

年轻的首领顺着她的后颈一路吻下去，她的脊椎酥麻一片，外头月亮沉沉地坠下去。

完

设定补充：

学生是金主养在外头的亲儿子，当继承人养的，受的教育很严厉。学生是一直很排斥斯巴达式的教育，却无法脱身，本性挺善良的，但不得不亲手拿活人练手。久而久之形成了双重性格（不是双重人格。  
老板搬过来之后，他就逐渐情窦初开，但怯懦的本性使她不敢接近，而暴虐的另一面性格又让他疯狂杀戮所有试图接近她的男人。  
他从来没有后悔过做这些事。

正式继任首领之后性格更s了一点，属于笑面虎型的帅才。  
不杀站街的只是因为怕老板伤心。

再说站街的。  
从小跟老板在孤儿院长大，双生子。老板一直以为金主只领养了她一个，其实哥哥也被领养了，并且是当死士培养的。  
但他们从没见过面，哥哥一直知道她在哪儿——不如说金主正是在拿她要挟他为他办事。

后来一次跨国任务中，哥哥为完成任务给一个俄罗斯女人当性奴，受到精神和药物双重刺激，患上了性瘾。可那次任务还是失败了，他下半张脸几乎被炸毁，双目失明。  
头儿也不是全然没良心，给他重塑了脸，给他做了手术，纹了眼球。其实也是一种手段，让下头的人从此对他更忠心。

于是就有了后面的事。

女主，老板，是真正心地善良的人，她不会动单子之外任何人的手指头（除了自卫  
小时候总是被哥哥嘲讽是菩萨心，也确实信誓旦旦说要永远善良下去，绝对不会变成像哥哥这么坏的人（小时候哥哥爱欺负她

结局表面是he，其实写得挺难受的，一切都回不去了……


End file.
